


I’m Sorry Ms. Jones (I am For’real)

by blackberrybee



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Betty, Enemies, F/F, F/M, One Shot, POV Betty Cooper, Smut, Songfic, Strangers to Lovers, Whyte Wyrm, bughead - Freeform, bughead fanfic - Freeform, choni, older jughead, serpents, southside serpents, sweetvee, younger betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 08:46:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24348220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackberrybee/pseuds/blackberrybee
Summary: Betty Cooper really hated Jellybean Jones.No really, shereallyfucking hated her.When Betty gets too drunk at the Whyte Wyrm and punches Jellybean in the face, she’s forced to go apologize to her and her mom. However, when she reaches the trailer, the most beautiful man Betty had ever seen is sitting outside smoking a cigarette and introduces himself as Jellybean’s brother.“I’m sorry, Ms. Jones, I really am,” Betty said in a sincere voice, but her eyes never left the beautiful man sitting on the porch.Luckily, his eyes don’t leave her either.
Relationships: Betty Cooper/ Jughead Jones - Relationship, Betty Cooper/Jellybean Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 16
Kudos: 163
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	I’m Sorry Ms. Jones (I am For’real)

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooooooo!   
> I saw a TikTok the other day that was like-  
> POV: you hit your enemy in the face and then you are forced to go apologize... but then you see her very hot brother, and you end up apologizing for real.
> 
> It was set to the song, _Ms. Jackson_ by OutKast. 
> 
> (And yes I’m still writing Overture and the compound but this came to me and I HAD to write it.)
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the song. This is un-beta’d and all mistakes are mine.   
> & my laptop wasn’t working so all of this is being done by my phone!

Betty Cooper really fucking hated Jellybean Jones.

Like really fucking hated.

No really.

But honestly, it was okay. Because Jellybean really hated her too.

It started when they were kids. Jellybean, or JB as she liked to now be called, skipped two grades so she was in Betty's. Betty was furious that someone younger than her was smarter than her, and did everything in her power to get better and do better than JB from the fifth grade on.

Which, she did.

When their class did independent projects on different African countries, Betty made an entire feast from the country of Benin that was traditionally eaten on high holidays. 

When they did projects on Mesopotamia in the seventh grade, Betty demanded that her dad build an entire wooden platform for her to place different models on that depicted the different types of medical inventions.

In the eighth grade, they hosted students from England, and while JB had to share a student with Ethel Muggs, Betty made it a point to host two.

In high school, JB focused more on sports than on her studies, and Betty calmed down a bit. However, where once their competitiveness was entirely academic, it soon became about getting into actual screaming matches in the hallway, and on numerous occasions, having their respective friend groups hold them back from getting into physical fights. 

For example, JB had snuck into the front office and got Betty's locker combination and filled her locker with dirt. Betty had to buy all new school books and even become responsible for cleaning up the mess that was made in the middle of the hallway.

She got her retaliation by smearing peanut butter all over the contents of JB’s locker and taped a note to the inside that said, “peanut butter goes perfectly with all things Jelly :).”

So yeah, it was a mutual hate from both of them, and Betty really didn’t see it ending any time soon.

However, it was now their senior year of high school, and Betty was getting ready to go off to college. JB, who was only fifteen at the start of their senior year, had decided that she was going to graduate and then take online classes and get an associates degree before going to school. Graduating at sixteen years old and then being thrown into college was anyone's worst nightmare.

Betty honestly wished she would.

That being said, Betty _genuinely_ didn't wish the stress of filling out applications on anyone. She had made the decision to _not_ not apply early decision to any school so she would have options. However, she was still planning on getting all of her applications in before Christmas break so she could go to Tulum for New Year's with her best friends.

Her best friends, Cheryl Blossom and Veronica Lodge, were quite possibly the wealthiest people in Riverdale, and loved treating Betty to things that she genuinely tried to avoid. They would plan shopping trips, vacations in other countries, and obviously, sneaking out and going to parties. 

Now that Betty was finished with her applications and could afford to drink a dirty martini without fearing she'd make a mistake in an essay, Veronica and Cheryl planned to take her to a bar on the Southside of Riverdale for a congratulatory celebration. Cheryl had been a few times to hook up with one of the female bartenders, and knew that she would be working that Friday night, and wouldn't card them nor charge them for the whole time they were there.

A night of free tequila shots and dancing with hot and dangerous boys? Sign her up.

She pressed submit on her final application (to Harvard, obviously), and took her first shot of the night. She was so happy that she even let them dress her. She kept her eyes shut the entire time, but breathed a sigh of relief when she heard Veronica say, "lift up," and Betty stepped into one pant leg and then another, and felt a silky and slinky jumpsuit slide up her body.

She pushed her arms through the sleeves and opened her eyes. It was a black long-sleeve jumpsuit that plunged low enough that she couldn't wear a bra, but was high enough that she wasn't too worried about anything falling out. 

"Okay, hair and make up time," Cheryl said in an excited tone. "We'll keep it simple for you, B."

"Whose version of simple are we talking about?" Betty asked. 

She didn't get an answer.

However, she wasn't displeased with what she saw when she was finally allowed to look in the mirror. Her hair was in a brain that cascaded down her back. Veronica had done something that made the top look wispy yet voluminous. Her make up was subtle enough to not make Betty feel ridiculous, but the eyeliner and eyeshadow made her eyes look like jade pearls.

She felt beautiful.

Cheryl and Veronica were dressed in typical Cheryl and Veronica fashion. Cheryl was wearing a red mini-dress, while Veronica had on leather pants and a plum colored top. Cheryl snapped a polaroid of Betty and Veronica, and the three of them called an Uber to bring them to the Whyte Wyrm. 

When they pulled up, there were a bunch of kids around their age leaning up against motorcycles and drinking beers. As they got out of the car, all of the boys turned their heads and stared at them. Betty felt wildly uncomfortable yet wildly empowered and she felt like she needed a drink in order to handle all of her emotions.

"The tall one with the neck tattoos. Sa-woon," Veronica moaned as they walked through the front door. Betty couldn't help but agree with her. That guy was _hot,_ but she would never even think about flirting with a guy that Veronica called out first. 

Girl code.

They stood close to the entrance and waited for Cheryl to give them information about where to go next. 

"The bar is straight back. I can see the top of Toni's pink head bobbing up and down," Cheryl yelled over the loud music, and grabbed them both by the arm, leading them to the bar.

Cheryl wasn’t lying when she said, “pink head,” when referring to the bartender. The girl was very small and had very pink hair. At first glance, Betty felt genuine worry about the girl’s safety in working at the bar, but soon learned that she could hold her own.

“Hi, TT,” Cheryl yelled, getting the girls attention. The scowl on her face was quickly replaced with a large smile. She walked over to where they were standing and pushed herself up and across the bar so she was sitting with her legs dangling off the side that they were on. Cheryl stepped in between her legs and pulled the girl’s face down to her own and kissed her deeply. 

The guys who were sitting around them at the bar started aggressively “whooping” at the sight of the two girls, and Betty couldn’t help but join in. Simultaneously, they flipped everyone off, and then slowly pulled away.

“So, Cherry,” Veronica said with a sly smile, “what’s her name?”

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry!” Cheryl yelled. “This is Toni. Toni, this is Betty and Cheryl.”

Toni hopped off of the bar and hugged them both. Betty laughed and squeezed her back just as tight. Anyone who can publicly make Cheryl flustered deserved all of the love in the world.

“I’m so excited to meet you ladies,” Toni said with a smile. “Let me get back behind the bar in a ‘management approved’ way, and I’ll get you your drinks.” She stood on her tip-toes to kiss Cheryl on the cheek and walked over to the other end of the bar. She ducked under the opening and then came back over to them. 

She pulled out four shot glasses and poured them all some tequila and said, “to Betty and finishing her college applications!” and threw back the shot. 

“To Betty!” Cheryl and Veronica called back, and the three of them knocked back their second shot of the night. Cheryl made them specialty drinks for the rest of the night that Betty didn’t even question. They stayed at the bar chatting with her, and Betty was so happy that Toni was scary enough to shoo all of the older creepy guys away.

“So how did you find this place again?” Veronica asked, sipping on her drink.

“Jason, obviously. He somehow got intertwined with the drug scene here, and found himself coming a bunch on the weekends before he left for school. I was missing him a couple weeks ago and walked in. Obviously I came in guns-a-blazing, and Toni somehow managed to talk me out of a fight,” Cheryl explained.

_I would hate to get in a fight here,_ Betty thought. 

Betty spent the next twenty minutes just drinking in the scene in front of her. There were people playing pool in the corner, and as the night ticked by, the music got louder and more bass-y. She knew in that moment that there was no way in hell that she was going to get out of dancing later when they had had more to drink.

Two more drinks in, and Betty was fairly drunk. She was sipping on some water that Toni had given her, when the tall guy with the neck tattoo walked up and put his arm on the back of Betty’s chair. 

“Tone, can I get three beers for me, Fangs and Quin and a scotch for the Boss?” then he turned to the girls and said, “hey, I’m Sweet Pea. Can I buy you ladies a drink?” 

There was absolutely nothing creepy about the way he said it, which made all the girls smile at him.

“They’re good, Pea. They’re with me,” Toni said. She pulled the three beers out of the refrigerator below her, and then poured a scotch into a low glass. 

“Oh well then,” Sweet Pea said, “do you ladies wanna have a drink with us outside?”

“What’s in it for us?” Veronica asked, clearly interested.

“If you’re cold, I’ll give you my Serpent jacket.”

“You’re a Serpent?” she asked.

“We all are. Well, everyone except you guys.”

_Interesting,_ Betty thought.

They stood up and waved to Toni, who had moved down the bar to tend to other customers. Sweet Pea managed to carry all three beers under his arm and held the scotch in the same hand. He then placed his other hand on the small of Veronica’s back and led them all outside.

Betty and Cheryl exchanged a look that said, “well _she’s_ not coming home with us tonight,” and proceeded to follow them out. When they got outside, there were two guys that they saw when they first arrived still leaning against the motorcycles. They were also pretty attractive, and Betty wondered what was in the water on the Southside, and if she could have some of it.

When they approached the guys and Sweet Pea said, “Fangs, Joaquin, this is…” but trailed off, realizing that he didn’t know their names. 

Betty, feeling bold and much more drunk now that she had gotten up and moved around jumped in and said, “I’m Betty, that’s Cheryl, and the one with Pea is Veronica.”

“You know him well enough to call him, ‘Pea?’” Joaquin asked.

“I know I’m drunk enough to do so,” Betty said back. This caused everyone to laugh and she felt a blush creep across her chest and cheeks. 

“What brings you guys to the Southside?” Fangs asked. 

But they didn’t get a chance to answer before the single-handedly most sexy voice she had ever heard asked, “I was wondering the same thing.”

Betty turned so she was facing this voice, and was glad that it was dark enough that no one could see her jaw drop. 

Talk about tall, dark, and handsome. Betty had thought Sweet Pea was attractive, but he had nothing on the Greek God standing in front of her. He was as tall as Sweet Pea, but much leaner, but Betty could still see that he was incredibly muscular, and that he could probably throw her around if he wanted.

She instantly wanted him to want to.

He was wearing low-slung black jeans, black combat boots, a white t-shirt and a leather jacket. His hair was tousled and thick and curly and Betty had to practice great self-restraint to not walk up and ask to touch it.

“Boss,” Sweet Pea said to the man. He walked over to where Betty was standing and handed the God his drink. They nodded at one another, and then Sweet Pea introduced them.

“These ladies were at the bar with Toni. This here is Cheryl,” he said pointing at her, “this is Veronica,” he said, and Veronica waved, “and this,” he said, placing his hand on Betty’s back, “is Betty.”

His eyes wandered over to where Betty was standing and gave her a once over with his eyes. It was slow and torturous and Betty loved every second of it. He paused at her exposed chest and then stepped forward so he was standing right in front of her. 

She bit her lip and looked up at him. When she did, she saw that his eyes were deep, dark, blue and he licked his own lips.

_Fucking hell._

“I’m Jughead,” he said, addressing the group. “I own the place.” It was an offhand comment, and Betty knew that he was trying to impress them. 

It was working.

“We were just about to go inside and dance,” Veronica said to them all, but was really only looking at Sweet Pea. “Do you want to come?”

He looked at her with obvious lust and said, “you have no idea how badly.”

It was obvious that he was talking about something other than dancing, but Veronica didn’t seem to care at all. She grabbed his hand and led him back inside with a very seductive sway to her hips. Cheryl walked ahead with Fangs and Joaquin, chatting with them about Toni and trying to get more information about her new girl from them.

Betty started to walk in too, and didn’t get too far before she felt a hand on her back. It was technically her back, but it might as well have been her ass. Jughead’s pinky was gently moving lower and lower and Betty was so drunk and turned on that she wanted him to move his hand even lower. 

“I haven't seen you here before, Betty,” he said quietly. His voice was deep and sexy, just like his eyes, and Betty never wanted him to stop saying his name.

“This is my first time,” she said. “My friend Cheryl is kind of fucking your bartender, Toni.”

This made Jughead laugh. “So you girls are the ones who she’s been giving free drinks to all night.”

Betty felt instantly guilty. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry. I will totally pay for my drinks.” 

He stopped them and pulled her closer to him. His hand grazed her ass and he muttered, “never. Now they’re on me. She gets off in a few minutes, so if you want to drink more just tell them to charge it to FP3.”

Betty thought it was a weird thing to name your tab, but figured since he owned the place and his name was unique enough, there needed to be some sort of code other people could use when he wanted them to.

“Got it,” she said quietly. She lifted one of her hands so it was pressed against his chest. His eyes wandered down to her lips and she bit her bottom lip out of instinct. He raised the hand that wasn’t on her ass to her lip and untrapped it with his thumb.

“Your friends are waiting for you,” he said.

“They can wait,” Betty replied breathlessly. He smiled at her and ducked his head so he could press his lips against hers.

Except he couldn’t, because Cheryl had stepped out and yelled, “Betty where— oh my god I’m so sorry!” She has come running over, probably thinking that Betty wasn’t in a good situation. 

“Maybe they can’t,” Jughead said to Betty, inferring to her very breathy statement less than five seconds before.

“Don’t be, Cher,” Betty yelled back, looking apologetically at Jughead, “we’re coming.”

She started in the direction of Cheryl and thought she heard Jughead say, “I’m not.”

By the time they were back in the bar, Jughead’s hand had found its way back to her ass and Betty made sure to wiggle it just a bit more than she usually would. 

She looked up at him and asked, “are you going to dance?”

He stared at her and asked, “do you want me to?” 

She bit her lip and nodded and Jughead leaned down and said, “you need to stop doing that in public.”

Feigning ignorance she asked, “doing what?”

He took a step back and to the side so he was standing behind her, and Betty could feel his dick, hard and ready, pressing through his jeans and against her back.

He must be fucking huge.

He ducked his head so his lips were brushing against her neck and mumbled, “I need to go to the back office and deal with something. Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes. Have a drink, and I’ll be right back,” against the juncture of her neck and shoulder and then added, “that’s an order.”

She had to grab the hands that were attached to her waist to steady herself.

He placed a searing kiss to that same spot and then walked her over to the bar. “What are you drinking?”

“Scotch,” she said boldly. 

He looked at her with dark eyes and said, “scotch, neat, for her. And if she comes back it’s all on me.” Then his eyes scanned the crowd and she located her friends. “The same goes for the girls that are with Sweet Pea and Toni.” The bartender nodded and Jughead waited with Betty until her drink was ready. 

“Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do,” he said with a wink before squeezing her ass _hard_ and walking away. 

Betty took a deep breath and sat down at the bar, firing off a text to her friends that she was at the bar waiting for Jughead to come back, and that all of their drinks were on him for the rest of the night.

She was scrolling through Instagram and thinking about all of the dirty things she was going to do with that man when a thought occurred to her.

_How old is he? Like he owns and operates a bar, and is clearly part of the gang._

Before she could think too much more about it, Betty heard an all too familiar voice behind her. 

“What are you doing here?” JB asked.

_Jesus fucking Christ,_ Betty thought.

“If you must know, JB, I’m here celebrating getting all of my college applications in before going on a tropical vacation with my best friends. Something I’m sure you have no experience with…”

JB started to turn red. Betty knew she was sensitive to the fact that she wasn’t going to school in the fall (even if it was her choice), and really only having one friend, Ethel.

“And,” Betty said after second thought. She tapped her chin lightly and said, “now that I think about it… aren’t you sixteen? Should you even be in here?”

“Should you even be drinking _that?_ ” JB asked. Then continued, “where are your ‘friends?’ Don’t you three usually do everything together?” She asked with a sneer.

“They’re dancing. They have sex appeal. I’m sure you’ve never heard of it.”

JB was still turning red. “Maybe not, but at least I’ve heard of this thing called _class._ Ever heard of it? It’s obviously not something you have, you fucking whore.”

This comment was entirely out of pocket, even for JB. “What the fuck did you just call me?” Betty asked, standing up. 

“Oh dear,” JB said with a fake pout, “it seems like we have a _dumb_ whore on our hands. I’ll give you the definition, sweetie. It’s a fake bitch like you who shows up to bars and whores themselves out to guys for free drinks and bad sex.”

And then JB was on her ass.

Betty didn’t know when or how it had happened, but she had hooked JB as hard as she could across the face and knocked her over. Betty’s jaw dropped as she saw the blood pouring out of JB’s nose.

“YOU FUCKING BITCH!!!!” JB screamed as she stood up. She came charging at Betty and she prepared to be attacked. 

However, it never came. Because Jughead stepped in front of her and stopped her from attacking. 

“You are not allowed to be here,” Jughead growled. “Get out, now,” he said to JB. JB’s face was a look of pure shock and anger and she screamed and stormed out of the building. 

“There’s nothing to fucking see here,” Jughead yelled at the group that had surrounded them. Then he turned to Betty and asked, “are you out of your fucking mind?”

She didn’t even get a chance to respond before Cheryl, Toni, Veronica and Sweet Pea came over. 

“What the fuck just happened?” Sweet Pea asked.

Betty nor Jughead said anything, they just stared at each other. Jughead’s nostrils were flared in anger, but Betty could see the concern in his eyes.

He glanced down at the drink in her bleeding hand and said, “I think you’ve had enough,” and took the drink from her. He lifted her busted hand to examine it, but Betty snatched it back.

“I think I’ve had enough, too,” she said to him. Then she turned to Veronica and Cheryl and said, “I’m leaving.” She didn’t wait to say anymore goodbyes and walked towards the front door of the bar. Once she got there, she opened her phone and called an Uber. It said it was more than ten minutes away and it was _freezing, _but Betty couldn’t bring herself to go back inside to wait.__

_She heard the front door of the bar open and someone walking across the gravel to where she was standing. She stared straight ahead and decided that no matter who it was, she wasn’t going to pay them any attention, and hope they left her alone._

_Only, a very warm, amazing smelling leather was placed on her shoulders, and its owner stepped in front of her._

_“What the fuck just happened?” Jughead asked aggressively._

_Betty didn’t answer._

_“I will take my jacket back and go back inside if you don’t talk to me.”_

_Betty took the jacket off of her shoulders and handed it back to him._

_“You are the most stubborn girl I’ve ever met in my entire fucking life.”_

_She still stayed silent._

_“Let me drive you home.”_

_This time she responded. “I already called my Uber. It will be here soon.”_

_“Bullshit,” he said. “It’s still probably fifteen minutes away.”_

_“I like waiting,” Betty said, still not meeting his eyes._

_“Will you just let me drive you home?”_

_“I _just said I called an Uber. And it was expensive. So no, I’m going to wait.”__

__Jughead tan his fingers through his thick hair and groaned. “Jesus fucking Christ, Betty. I’ll give you whatever money you paid for the Uber if you just _get in the goddamn car!_ ”_ _

__Betty noticed that he really did seem stressed, and opened her phone to see how much more she had to wait for her Uber._ _

__Eleven minutes._ _

__It was honestly only a few minutes shorter than the drive back would be, and at least Jughead’s car would be warm._ _

__“Fine. But you’re also buying me a burger from Pop’s because I’m drunk and haven’t eaten anything in forever.” She pulled the jacket tighter around her shoulders and pretended not to notice the smile on Jughead’s face._ _

__Without thinking, he grabbed her bleeding hand roughly and Betty let out a pained and tortured cry._ _

__“Oh my god, oh my god I’m so sorry,” he said quickly, and Betty had to hold back tears. “Holy shit, that was careless of me. I’m so sorry.” Betty stayed silent and counted backwards by three from fifty, trying to get the tears to go away._ _

__There were some traitorous ones though, and Jughead totally saw._ _

__He tried to pull her into a hug, but the combination of alcohol, the adrenaline from punching JB, the cold, and now Jughead basically breaking her hand, made her throw his jacket off of her showers and run to where it was somewhat covered, and empty the contents of her stomach onto the ground._ _

__Betty didn’t usually cry when she threw up, but this time, she did. It felt like everything that she had drunk that night was now leaving her body, and she was so insanely ashamed of everything after Jughead left the bar. So she was crying. Basically, full blown ugly crying in the middle of the night outside a bar with vomit on her face._ _

__She stayed like that for another ten minutes. Then, when she was done, walked even further around the corner of the bar and into the darkness. She pulled out her phone and opened the Uber app again when a voice appeared out of nowhere, making her jump._ _

__“I’m still driving you home, you know.”_ _

___Jughead._ _ _

__“What?” She croaked. He handed her a bottle of water and a piece of gum. Betty smiled weakly at him. “Thank you,” she whispered._ _

__He nodded his head and gave her a few moments to gather herself. Then, he stepped closer to her and put his jacket back on her shoulders. “C’mon. The car is warm,” he said and led her by her good hand back to his car._ _

__“I told your friends I was giving you a ride home and that you were okay, albeit, emptying your stomach onto the ground next to my bar…” He smiled when he realized what he said had made her grin. They reached the car, and Jughead opened the door for her. Then he jogged around the front and got in the driver's seat, threw his seatbelt on and put the car into reverse._ _

__“Where do you live?”_ _

__“220 Elm St.,” she muttered. She leaned her head against the window and jumped slightly when Jughead’s right hand found a place on her thigh._ _

__“You’re incredibly stupid,” Jughead said._ _

__Betty said nothing, however this time, this time it wasn’t out of stubbornness, rather in agreement._ _

__She was thankful when he didn’t stop at Pop’s and kept driving towards her neighborhood. She was also incredibly thankful that her parents were out of town for the rest of the week, and she wouldn’t have to deal with sneaking in or getting up too early in the morning._ _

__When they pulled up to her house, Betty turned and faced him. “I’m really fucking sorry, Jughead. You were so incredible and I fucked it up.”_ _

__Jughead didn’t address what she said, instead he asked, “where are your parents?”_ _

__“Away for the week,” Betty said._ _

__“And you’re staying here alone?”_ _

__“I mean, I am eighteen. I don’t need a babysitter.”_ _

__Jughead laughed. “Well I left you alone for less than ten minutes and you punched someone.”_ _

__“I’m really sorry,” Betty said again. “How can I make it up to you?”_ _

__Jughead took a deep breath. It seemed like he wanted to say many different things, and Betty could see words rolling around in his head. He settled on, “just don’t get into a fight next time you come to my bar.”_ _

__Betty smiled. “Deal.”_ _

__She unbuckled her seatbelt and got out of the car. She walked around the front of the car so she could be standing at his door. She took his jacket off of her shoulders, and handed it to him through the now open window._ _

__“Thank you,” she said quietly. She leaned her head though the window and kissed his cheek, thankful that he had given her that gum._ _

__“Let your friends know you’re home,” he said in a terse voice. He stroked her cheek and then put his car in drive, but still kept his foot on the brake._ _

__She tapped the side of his car twice and took a step back, waving as he drove away. She walked up to her front door and pulled her keys out. When she got inside, she kicked off her shoes and started stripping her clothes off as she walked up the stairs. She walked directly into her bathroom and turned the shower on as hot as she could get it._ _

__After showering, washing her face, and applying all of the skin care products she needed, she sunk into bed. Just as her head hit the pillow, her eyes snapped open and she groaned, loudly._ _

__She didn’t know how to reach him._ _

* * *

__The next afternoon, Betty found herself driving over to the Sunnyside trailer park with a tin of chocolate chip cookies to give to JB in conjunction with an apology and full surrender._ _

__Betty knew she was going to college soon, and punching people who made her angry wasn’t the way to go. And if it hadn’t been for Jughead, and she had been in any other situation, she would have gotten arrested._ _

__Jughead._ _

__Her beautiful knight in vintage leather whose number she totally forgot to get when he had dropped her off the night before. She took it as a sign that she should stay away from the Wyrm and the Southside altogether after she met with JB._ _

__When she got to Sunnyside, Betty had to remember which trailer JB lived in. She knew it was closer to the end of the rows, so she drove in that direction. When she finally found it, she saw Ms. Jones’s car and… a motorcycle? Betty knew that JB was too young to even have a driver's license, let alone drive a motorcycle._ _

__Betty put the car in park and jumped out of the car and grabbed the cookies from the front seat. She was looking down at the ground as she walked up, and jumped out of her skin when she heard a familiar voice address her._ _

__“I had a feeling you were going to come today,” Jughead said, taking in a drag of his cigarette. Betty stared at him, completely caught off guard by his presence. He was sitting on a broken lawn chair in blue jeans and a tank top. He had on a crown shaped beanie that Betty hadn’t seen before._ _

__The most intriguing part of it all was the knuckle tape that was on his right hand._ _

__Before Betty could say anything, the front door opened. “Jughead, who’s— oh. Hello Betty,” Ms. Jones said. She stepped out onto the porch._ _

__“Hi, Ms. Jones,” Betty said, taking a step closer. “I’m sure you heard from JB what happened last night, and I needed to come over and apologize. There is absolutely no excuse for my behavior, and I shouldn’t have acted or reacted the way I did._ _

__“I know that there is no taking anything back, but I wanted both you and JB to know that I will never do anything to torment her again. I’ve always been jealous of her smarts, and it’s brought out the worst in me.”_ _

__Ms. Jones was staring at her, but Betty wasn’t even paying attention. She could feel Jughead’s eyes on her, and she needed to make sure she paid attention to the woman standing in front of her._ _

__JB finally came to the door. “What’s going on?” she asked. Then she saw Betty and asked, “what the fuck do you want?”_ _

__“To apologize,” Betty said quickly. “There is absolutely nothing that can excuse what happened last night, and I will be living with the regret of it forever. And I brought these,” she said, thrusting the tupperware of at least fifty cookies into JB’s hands. “I remember overhearing you say that your favorite cookie was a chocolate chip cookie. I don’t make them that often, but I wanted to bring them regardless.”_ _

__JB stood there looking stunned. “Thank you,” she said quietly._ _

__Ms. Jones said, “JB, you need to apologize to Betty too. Your brother told me everything that happened. And he saw that _you_ were the one who went into the Wyrm and verbally assaulted Betty.”_ _

__“Brother” was the only thing that Betty had taken in during Ms. Jones’s speech. “I’m sorry, but who’s your brother?” Betty asked JB._ _

__“Jughead,” JB said._ _

__Betty was dumbstruck, but nodded. She looked at Jughead and saw that he was now sitting on the last step of the porch with an unreadable smirk on his face._ _

__“I’m sorry, Ms. Jones, I really am,” Betty said in a sincere voice, but her eyes never left the beautiful man sitting on the porch. Then she turned to JB and said, “JB, I feel so dumb. I will literally never do anything to bother you ever again. I’m so sorry.”_ _

__“It’s okay, Betty,” JB said after a moment. “Honestly, I deserved it. And my nose isn’t broken, which is honestly the most important part.”_ _

__Betty nodded her head and bit her lip. She could feel Jughead’s presence next to her as he walked up the step._ _

__“I’m not pressing charges either,” he said lightly._ _

__“You better fucking not be,” Betty said, realizing quickly that her casual tone with Jughead might come across as too weird or obvious._ _

__Only it made JB laugh._ _

__“Sometimes, Betty Cooper, you surprise me,” she said with a small sigh. “Anyway, we were just leaving.” JB set the cookies down by her feet and stuck out her hand. “Truce?”_ _

__Betty winced and held her hand up to let JB shake it._ _

__“You just crushed her hand, dude,” Jughead said to JB._ _

__“I deserved it,” said Betty, holding up her hand to stop JB. “Don’t even attempt to think about trying to maybe apologize.”_ _

__“Fine,” she said with a hint of a smile._ _

__“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry!” Betty gasped. “You guys were just heading out and I stopped you.”_ _

__“It’s fine,” Ms. Jones said._ _

__“Okay,” Betty replied. She realized how much she needed to use the bathroom and asked, “is it possible for me to quickly use your restroom?”_ _

__“Sure,” JB said. “Can you actually put these on the counter when you do? We have to get going?”_ _

__“Yes, of course. Thank you,” Betty said. Ms. Jones held open the door for her and Betty stepped inside. She placed the cookies on the counter and then walked down the one hallway to where the bathroom was._ _

__When she had finished, she washed her hands and dried them on the hand towel. She looked at herself in the mirror. She had on an oversized sweater and some leggings and she left her hair down, opting out of “Betty Cooper” standard attire._ _

__She was looking at her phone when she walked back into the living room._ _

__“You showed up at my house to give my sister cookies,” Jughead said, shocking Betty._ _

__“You let me punch your sister in the face and then drove me home!” Betty yelled. “Jesus do you know how bad I felt!?”_ _

__“Don’t yell at me,” he said in a low voice._ _

__“I’ll do whatever I want,” she yelled back._ _

__There was maybe five seconds of silence before Jughead crossed the room and smashed his lips against Betty’s. She instantly wrapped her arms around his neck and heard her phone clatter to the ground. He placed his hands on the back of her thighs and lifted her up. He walked a few steps over to the kitchen counter and slammed Betty against the cabinet. Betty finally ran her hands through his hair._ _

__“I’ve been wanting to do that since I first saw you,” Betty moaned. She lifted her arms up so Jughead could puller her sweatshirt off._ _

__“Do what?” he asked with a bite to her collarbone._ _

__“My hands. Your hair. Take. Your. Shirt. Off.”_ _

__“Say the magic words,” he teased, tracing her lips with his thumb._ _

__“Please?” she asked with a pout. Jughead smiled and took a step back so he could take off his shirt. He was _perfect_ and Betty quickly closed her legs so she could get some sort of friction._ _

__“Oh no you don’t,” Jughead muttered, and pushed her legs open. He ran a finger down her clothed center and Betty let out an embarrassingly loud moan. “I’ve wanted to do that since I first saw you.”_ _

__“Do what?” she asked._ _

__“Touch you,” he said, and stepped back between her legs. She put her hands on his shoulders and he leaned in to kiss her. Only they heard the sound of feet coming up the steps of the porch._ _

__“No mom, I still can’t find it,” they heard JB say from outside the door. They froze, realizing that no matter what they did, if JB came inside then they’d be caught, and what they had would be over before it even started._ _

__“Wait no! It’s right here. We can go,” they heard her say as her footsteps retreated._ _

__“Where did you park?” Jughead asked after a moment._ _

__“Next to a motorcycle on the other side of the house, why?”_ _

__“And there’s no one at your house right now?” he asked, answering her question with a question._ _

__“No, why?”_ _

__“Your phone is on the floor. Get your keys. Get your clothes. We’re going to your house,” he said, finally answering her question._ _

__“Oh,” she said while putting on her sweatshirt. It took them longer than expected, since each time Betty went to bend down to get her phone or keys, Jughead would grab at her and start to kiss her again._ _

__“Go stand outside and let me get my stuff together,” Betty moaned. He growled back in response but left anyway. Betty moved as fast as she could and was out the door and walking to her car in under ten seconds._ _

__“Toss me the keys,” Jughead called, and she threw them to him. He caught them easily and turned on the car. She jumped in, checked to make sure the car was still in park, and then pulled him down to kiss her. He must have figured that she was going to do it, because he was very ready and eager for their lips to meet._ _

__“Woman if you don’t let me drive we are going to have a serious problem,” he said._ _

__“Fine,” Betty groaned, and threw herself back against her seat._ _

__They were out of the trailer park in what felt like seconds, and Betty asked, “how old are you?”_ _

__“Twenty-six,” he answered easily. Then in a bit more of a panicked voice he asked, “why? Is that a problem?”_ _

__“No,” she said honestly. “In fact, it’s really fucking sexy.” He smiled, and then in her own panicked voice she asked, “is my age a problem?”_ _

__“You’re an adult. That’s really all that matters to me,” he said. In a different circumstance, Betty might find it to be a bit odd, but it wasn’t._ _

__They pulled up to her house and Jughead put the car in park, turned it off, opened his door and unbuckled his seatbelt in one swift movement. Before Betty had fully gotten her own off, he was opening her door and pulling her out._ _

__“Impatient, are we?” she asked._ _

__“You have no idea.”_ _

__They didn’t make it past the living room. Betty wanted to drag him upstairs to where her bed was, but his shirt was off by the time she locked the door. He toed off the not fully laced combat boots he was wearing and picked Betty up again, throwing her over his shoulder and squeezing her thighs._ _

__“Jug!” she yelled. “Put me down!”_ _

__He walked them into the living room and gently dropped her on the oversized couch. He pulled her sweatshirt off and she arched her back so he could unhook her bra._ _

__“Beautiful,” he whispered. He ducked his head and peppered kisses all over her chest. Then he moved farther down her body and played with the waistband of her leggings. He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded, indicating it was okay that he took them off._ _

__She was incredibly happy she decided to wear a pair of black Calvin Klein underwear that day._ _

__When her leggings had finally been taken off, and discarded on the floor, he kissed his way back up her body, starting at her feet and ending at her breasts. Halfway through he placed a small kiss at her core, and smirked when she bucked her hips up to where his lips had once been._ _

__“Your turn,” she said. He winked and stood up. He slowly pulled his jeans down, and was left standing in a pair of boxer-briefs. Betty swung both of her legs off of the couch and sat so her face was level with his _very_ hard cock. _ _

__She made eye contact with him as she pulled down his underwear and his dick sprang free. She was right in her thinking the night before, he was huge. At least eight inches, and Betty was both concerned and excited._ _

__She gently brushed her fingers against the base while pressing soft kisses to the head. She quickly gripped him and then wrapped her lips around the head._ _

__Betty had given blowjobs in the past, but none of them seemed as important as this one. She _needed_ him to enjoy it. The thought of him liking what she was doing was turning her on even more. She opened her knees and ground her pussy into the couch. _ _

__“Touch yourself,” Jughead groaned. He had one hand fisted in his hair and the other in Betty’s. She didn’t need to be asked twice, and immediately put her hands in her underwear. She was so wet that her fingers slipped over her clit and she gave a jolt._ _

__She lazily stroked herself while continuing to give most of her attention to taking as much of him into her mouth as she could._ _

__“I need,” he said as he pulled out of her mouth, “to be inside of you.” She didn’t need to be told twice, and stood so she could take off her underwear. He grabbed her and lifted her again. This time when she wrapped her legs around him, she could feel him directly against her, and moaned into his mouth._ _

__He turned them around so he could sit down on the couch with her in his lap, which in her mind, was for the best._ _

__“Hand me my jeans,” he said gruffly. Betty grabbed them from where they were to her right and handed them to her. He pulled out his wallet and then a condom from one of the inside pockets. He tore it open and slid it on._ _

__“Come here, baby,” he said and reached for her. She moved so she was pressed directly against him. She could feel his throbbing dick between them and sighed as he kissed her neck. “Whenever you’re ready,” he whispered. She nodded and pushed herself up, positioned him at her entrance, and then slowly sunk down._ _

__Stars erupted in her vision when he was fully inside her. She was pretty sure she screamed out, but didn’t know for sure. He was sucking hard on her collarbone and Betty moaned, “please fucking fuck me.”_ _

__She felt him smile against her skin and wrap his arms around her low back so they were resting on her ass. He spread her cheeks apart and used that new grip to move her up and down._ _

__She placed her hands on either side of the couch and moved up and down with him. Soon they had found a good rhythm and Betty felt her first orgasm slam into her like a truck._ _

__“Aah, fuck. Jesus I’m cumming, I’m cunning, I’m cumming.”_ _

__“Just like that baby,” Jughead moaned into her ear. “Just like that.”_ _

__He kept fucking her through her orgasm and then moved her off of him. He stood them up quickly and turned her around so she was facing away from him. He put one of his legs on the couch and draped hers over it._ _

__Then he fucked her right there. It was a position and feeling that Betty had never felt in her entire life. She had never had sex like this. It wasn’t just his size, which definitely did help, but it was just the way he knew exactly what to do with her body._ _

__“I’m gonna come again,” she moaned, unable to help it. Jughead kept one arm wrapped tight around her waist and the other moved down to rub circles on her clit._ _

__“Be a good girl and cum for me again,” he said in her ear. Then he added, “that’s an order.”_ _

__She exploded._ _

__She didn’t know if she screamed out expletives or not, but the force at which she came made her think she did. But Jughead didn’t stop. He continued to fuck her until his own thrusts became slightly erratic and Betty thought he was going to cum._ _

__Instead, he just laid them on the couch so he could be on top of her, and threw one of her legs over his shoulders._ _

__“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” she yelled, each one punctuated by a thrust._ _

__“I’m going to cum, baby, and I need you to cum with me.”_ _

__Betty nodded her head and looked up at him. He had a look of bliss and concentration on his face and leaned down to give her a hot, searing kiss._ _

__“Now,” he groaned against her lips. She shook underneath him and his movements slowed and slowed until they stopped altogether and he had moved her leg off of his shoulder and shifted his weight to the side._ _

__They lay naked on the couch, catching their breaths and looking at each other. Jughead was stroking her face and kissing her hair._ _

__“Hi,” she whispered._ _

__“Hey yourself,” he said back. They smiled at each other, and those smiles turned to giggles and those giggled turned into full blown belly laughs, and they didn’t even know why._ _

__“What are you doing later?” he asked once they had calmed down._ _

__“Baking? Eating? Eating what I bake in particular?” Betty said with a smile._ _

__“Come back to the Wyrm tonight.”_ _

__“Oh lord…”_ _

__“Look, I’ll make Toni make you virgin drinks all night and we can play pool or darts or actually dance this time. And then later tonight you can stay over,” he said. It was shocking, the idea that someone could just say how they were feeling and what they wanted with a level head._ _

__“Won’t JB see me? See you? See us?”_ _

__“I live in the apartment above the bar,” Jughead explained. “Come over.”_ _

__Betty, realizing that she wanted, no, needed, to spend as much time with this man as humanly possible, internally laughed at how long it took her to voice her choice._ _

__“Absolutely.”_ _

__~fin~_ _

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!! As always leave comments & kudos... or don’t, can’t really tell ya what to do.
> 
> As always, come tumble with me @blackberry-beee
> 
> Xx  
> Bb


End file.
